Why Don't You and I
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Mamo-chan's commentary to a silly fun-loving song, Mamoru has some difficultly accepting his feelings for a certain Odango...


Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
  
Why Don't You and I  
  
Written by Chad Kroeger  
Commentary by Mamoru Chiba  
Editor: Silly Smiles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
I clenched my fists as an innocently wronged piece of  
paper flies, straight to my head. I knew that following  
the blond around for the past few blocks would pay a  
price. It's not my fault, I have no control over my own  
motor functions at this current seemingly spellbound  
moment.  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's  
alright  
  
'Damnit no! It isn't alright!' I declared loudly to my  
mind, my heart. Never before, never should I be feeling  
this way.  
  
The paper hurled itself closer and closer...  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
It was a reflex, "OW!" I had yelped  
  
She turned around, she actually turned around.  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
She looked, surreal. I'd spout the poetry ready to  
pounce the world at my lips, however you'd tell me to be  
quiet and shove the sugar coated stuff elsewhere.  
  
SIGH, you have the right to! These thoughts, this  
madness, its not very becoming of me.  
  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
"Watch it Pig-tails!"  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take  
on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
What I meant to say?? What I meant to be??  
  
If my heart had its careless way, I'd show her, I'd be  
the king of the world, and show just what this king  
could do for her.  
  
I'd kiss away the crease of anxiety between her  
eyebrows, soothe her, comfort her, and take away her  
pains. I'd hold this stranger and tell her how absurdly  
dear she is to me.  
  
Yet my heart wasn't in charge of me, no logic and  
reality did.  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly  
to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Yet, she looked amazing, mad.  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
I sighed in content. The conversation ended, quite  
fashionably. Okay, maybe it didn't have to end with her  
stomping off into a telephone pole. Yet, still, I got  
her away, along with those icky sappy feelings that were  
flowing through my veins like sugar. I felt a shudder  
run through me. Mamoru Chiba doesn't do, sap.  
  
Luckily, I have more important things to tend to. I will  
not, imagine her face everywhere I go. I will not dream  
of her in every waking moment. I will not, feel giddy at  
the shear close coming radius of her. NO, I WILL not!  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to  
end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
I saw her many times after that first impression. Over  
and over, I was proven wrong, my will power held itself  
on a shred. As if dangling my dignity, pride, and sanity  
in my face. It mocked me in a cruel manner, haunting and  
laughing.  
  
Darnnit, this is never going to end is it? Every step,  
moment, encounter, chance, she's going to be in it!  
  
I groan out loud in frustration, and slap my hand to my  
head. No, no, no, no, no...  
  
Something suddenly smacked hard against my head. I felt,  
from what seemed miles away, the breeze of something  
soft and warm, something that smelled wonderfully  
uplifting. My heart fluttered, it freaking fluttered,  
AGAIN! I felt my palms grow slick, and tingles of  
nervousness tumble through my spine.  
  
Great Chiba, great. "Here we go, again."  
  
When's this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I opened my clenched eyes and glanced down at the  
pathetic object that had smacked my ever-needed brain.  
  
A shoe?!?! A shoe at my head?!  
  
Whose shoe you ask? PLEASE, don't ask...  
  
"BAKA what are you doing standing around like a love-  
sick loon! I was calling you forever!"  
Usagi held the last word in frustration as she jogged  
down to where I was.  
  
"Odango, a shoe isn't exactly the BEST way to get a  
guy's attention. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Quick, clean, logical that is what my answers must be.  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with sloshes changing blue,  
wavering. However, so were her fists, for they wavered  
in his face.  
  
"Look buddy, I was just wondering, what you were doing  
with that woman back at the gallery! Cheating on Rei are  
you?"  
  
I sighed, if only I was, then perhaps these feelings of  
lightheaded insanity wouldn't claim me as they did  
now...  
  
The rest was a blur, the woman I spoke to inside,  
instantly grabbed the both of us.  
  
A painting, models was what she wanted. Odango and me? I  
think not.  
  
My heart claimed otherwise. It swirled in an happiness  
I've never before felt. It felt free and light, flying  
higher and farther...  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
  
I'm starting to think, maybe all these feelings and  
weird situations were really alright. That shoe must  
have hit me harder than I thought.  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
We turned our different ways, and walked away from each  
other. Another unfortunate meeting, another fight to put  
to the records.  
  
No, all those feelings, all that insanity none of it  
would affect me, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
I jammed my fist to the door of my apartment.  
  
DAMNIT, FINE! I LIED!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor frustrated mamo.....................  
  
This song is just too cute!! I had to write to it!!  
MWAHHAHAHHAHA... 


End file.
